My Longing Desire...
by Ukyou
Summary: An S&S fanfic, Li and Sakura, reunited after so many years, yet both feel regret from not telling eachother their true feelings of eachother......


**Longing…**

****By Ukyou

[http://www.clownet.com][1]

[e-mail—UkyoSpatula@cs.com][2]

----

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It is owned by CLAMP and Kodanyasha.

The song "Yesterday" is copyright to the Beatles, John Lennon and Paul McCartney personally. 

----

_As told in Sakura's point of view_

_ _

__I'm finally seeing him again…

Its been such a long time since he moved away, do you think he remembers me? 

What if he doesn't…?

Oh my… but then what if he does…?

Its been such a long time, and I made such an impact…

----

Sakura waked back and forth at the bus stop. It was raining, and Li was finally going to come back. Just to visit. That's all.

----

_She knew that he had to go today. Yet, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell him about how she felt. Sakura ran as fast as she could possibly go. She ran down the street, just running towards that bus stop. Then, she finally arrived at the stop, but Li's family was already boarding the bus. She yelled out his name, but the bus's engine made her voice silent. She watched as the bus went off down the street…_

_ _

__----

…but that was 5 years ago. This was her chance to finally tell him how she felt. For once, she felt a feeling of motivation in her blood, as she waited for him at the stop, the rain pouring down on her jacket. 

----

_as told in Li's POV_

I wonder how she looks like right now…

Hmm…I'll bet she hasn't changed a bit.

Hmmm….

----

Li sat inside his bus. He was finally going to see Sakura after such a long time. Yet, somehow, he felt as if he were empty. He knew he had failed to tell her on that day. If only he could have just said it all out on that day….

----

_Li knocked on Sakura's door several times until nobody answered. He knew that looking through a window was rude, but he just peeked inside. He could see Sakura, listening to music on her radio, so she couldn't hear him knock. He knocked again and again, to the point of which he thought she was ignoring him. He sighed, looked at Sakura again through the window, and walked away, with his head looking at the ground._

_ _

_----_

_ _

__Now, maybe, just maybe he had a chance to tell Sakura how he felt. Just what he wanted to tell her. Yet, he just wondered…

Li then pulled out his recorder and played a song: 

_I see the wind blow_

_Everyday_

_And it is improtant_

_Everyday_

_ _

_Yet, you, you I do not have _

_Everyday_

_Because of this, I long for you_

_Everyday_

_Yet, you are still imprtant_

_…and like the wind or water_

_I cannot lose you…_

_ _

__--------

Then, the bus radio went off, as the song "Yesterday" came on the speakers…

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away…_

_ _

__Li could remember about those days so long ago, when love was so innocent…

# Now I need a place to hide away

_ _

__Li knew he should have told her so long ago, but just what was he going to do now…

_Oh I believe, in yesterday…_

_ _

__Li just wished he could go back to that day and do what he wished he had done that day.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be…_

_ _

__Li always thought about her

Always…

_There's a shadow hanging over me…_

_ _

__Yet, Li hadn't been himself after that day. In the bus, he cried…

_Oh yesterday came suddenly…_

_ _

__If only he had time to prepare for this, if only he had done the right thing……

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_ _

__It had seemed to be so easy to Sakura, just walk up say "Hi"

_Now I need a place to hide away…_

_ _

__What was she to do now, would he not remember her? Would he only think of her as a friend from now on?

_Oh I believe in Yesterday…_

Both Sakura and Li thought of what they could have done…to make things right…

----

As the last verse of the song came up, the bus finally stopped at Li's stop. Li looked out the window, and he saw Sakura standing there, as if she were waiting for him to come. He hastily grabbed all of his things, and ran out of the bus. Sakura saw him in surprise, as he stared into her eyes, and she stared into his…

Then, both ran topwards eachother, and hugged eachother. Then, they both whispered things into eachother's ears, causing ach to smile. Then, Sakura helped Li with his things, and brought him home…

_I give her all my Love, that's all I do_

_And if you saw my love, you'd love her too_

_And I love her…_

_ _

_She gives me everything, and tenderly_

_The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me_

_And I love her…_

_ _

_Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine would never die_

_and I love her…_

_ _

_…oh yes, I truly love her…_

_…oh yes, I truly love him…_

   [1]: http://www.clownet.com/
   [2]: mailto:e-mail—UkyoSpatula@cs.com



End file.
